


Greased Lightning

by egreed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkenstein AU, M/M, Trans Character, absolute filth, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egreed/pseuds/egreed
Summary: The innovation of Dr. Junkenstein's invention is astounding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! Always be careful when playing with e-stim!

The silence in the streets of Adlersbrunn was music in his ears. The townsfolk that survived the havoc caused by Dr. Junkenstein’s monster fled in a panic, leaving their homes and belongings behind. When his creature returned the energy he expended took several electropacks to re-energize the exhausted beast. 

At first he thought the empty town seemed lonely in its desolate state, but remembering the cruelty of the people that filled the air with their judgmental, holier-than-thou comments and upturned noses, he decided he liked the change in atmosphere. Programming his automatons to keep everything tidy, cook his meals, patrol the perimeter of his new domain, he found he had even more time to create, pushing the edges of scientific possibility, among other things.

Dr. Junkenstein smiled up at his creation, who carried him through the doorway of an abandoned house. The perfect man, the pinnacle of humanity stitched together with love, using only the finest, most flawless parts Adlersbrunn Cemetery had to offer. He couldn’t tell if any memories of previous lives resided in the patchwork flesh, but if they did none of them were of him. The townspeople hated him, despised him. Cursed his very being. What he shared with his creation was untainted by their prejudice.

It took a while to pick up on the cues of what his new partner liked, but one thing was obvious; he liked to mark his territory. There weren’t any beds left in the whole town that went unsullied. 

‘Naughty creature,’ he thought as the downy pillow cradled his head. There was a soft give to the bed, like lounging weightlessly, suspended on a cloud. The eyes that stared back at him were dark, intellectual. Seductive. They were sharp as a knife, cutting right through his chest and making his rushing heart pang as he was overcome with desire. 

“Before we begin I have a new, eh, invention I’d like to try out.” 

Putting his recent findings in the field of restructuring human anatomy to use, he crafted something new for himself. The detail work was immaculate, nerve hookups dainty and intricate. There was a little guesswork here and there, but it had performed well in the beta testing. Well enough that he decided to bring extra electropacks for their trip. 

As he slid his tights down, the hungry eyes that watched him were a hand on the spigot to his adrenalin. His heart rate and blood pressure increased as the chemicals swirled in his bloodstream. Some would call it butterflies. 

He blushed as the calculating gaze observed him assembling his latest invention: a brand new, fully functioning cock. The initial hookup sent a shock through his clit as the nerves calibrated, transferring sensations from his new cock through the capacitor, to the resistors and finally through his original nerves. Truly, it was a work of art. His second best creation. 

His first best cocked his head quizzically. 

“Don’t worry, I already worked out most of the kinks,” Dr. Junkenstein said before laughing at his own joke. After a stoic moment, his partner covered his face with his hand, sighing heavily. 

Peeling the hand away, Dr. Junkenstein guided it to himself. His breath caught in his throat as it wrapped around him. It felt different from his own hand, and in his hastiness he hadn’t tried anything else. His eyes glazed over as his partner explored him. 

Already squirming, Dr. Junkenstein finished undressing, the cool air of October whispering a chill on his hot flesh. He barely felt it, caught in the rapture of his lover’s touch. There was no more imagining what it would be like. 

Tears welled in his eyes as perfect lips gave him blessings of lust. Biting his knuckle he whimpered as they took him farther in. So soft, a tight, loving wetness that moved unexpectedly.

‘This mouth,’ he thought, science and reason fleeing him in the ecstasy, ‘is surely the blessed meeting of Aphrodite and Terpsichore.’

His lover released him with a pop and he was drunk with lust. He watched with voracity as clothing tumbled to the floor, discarded like the unnecessary scraps they were. From the original sin to their sins a thousand times over, cloth only stood as a hindrance, a shroud to cower behind. Something to hide shame, but he was unashamed of these bodies he had sculpted.

Lust already taken care of, it was time for pride, gluttony, and greed. 

Their bodies collided, unabashed in their desperation for one another’s touch. While he prepared himself his lover continued to caress and explore him, testing the sensitivity and response. The bed sunk beneath them, enveloping them, and the melding feelings of the entire experience were almost too much. 

With a pleading expression he drew his knees up, welcoming the sweet agony of being stretched to his limit. Sighing in satisfaction as he was filled to the brim, his golden eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling of splendid softness, his creation’s round belly caressing his sensitive cock. 

Sweat pearled on their bodies, and Dr. Junkenstein felt the dam inside him ready to bust. Panting above him, his creation hung his head, hair tickling Dr. Junkenstein’s nose. He was running out of energy.

“Oh no you don’t!” Dr. Junkenstein giggled manically as he connected two electropacks at once. Lightning arced around them, coursing through his body. Delicious electricity pulsed, enlivening his lover and tickling every nerve he had. 

The entire earth shook as his lover’s reservoir emptied into him. The protesting bed screamed as it crumpled beneath them. Disregarding the carnage, Dr. Junkenstein savored the feeling of his lover’s mass, the energy coursing through their veins, and the chemistry of hormones gone haywire. 

Twitching, he rode the waves of pleasure, kissing the man above him deeply. He could feel his hair standing on end, a wild mane styled by pure electricity. 

Seeing the destruction and ruin of the bed they destroyed, they laughed together before sharing one more sweet kiss.

“Just wait until you see what else I’ve been cooking up,” Dr. Junkenstein taunted with a crooked grin.


End file.
